shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Life:The Jungle Comes To Life
Richard: THAT IS IT!!!! Richard starts charging at the enemy. The bastard: You truly believe that you can beat me? With that speed? Marcus: RICHARD!!! BE CAREFUL!!! THAT GUY IS REALLY STRONG!!!! Richard continues charging ignoring the faint words of Marcus. His rage has taken control, his rage from what that man has done to such a young girl. Richard: I WILL BEAT YOU!!!! Richard accelerates beyond control. But suddenly he trips and flies a little bit straight towards the bastard. The bastard: Foolish things like these could cost you, your life... The bastard catches Richard and grabs him by the neck and raises him on his right side whilst he looks at the others. Richard: You... He fails to speak, because of being chocked by the powerful grip The bastard: Yes, me, you've got no idea who I am to charge at me like that, huh? Marcus gulps as Kassi stares with fear at the green headed man. Marcus: But I know who you are... Royal Shichibukai member... Spring Sim "Jungle Maker" with a former bounty of 400 million... Richard breaks Sim's grip with his two hands and he immediately tries to punch the bastard. Richard: Only 400? When you said we don't know you and talked like that, you made me think I'd have to take down a yonko! Sim takes one step back and Richard misses. Richard then swings his other fist at the enemy, but he falls on the ground. '' '''Richard:' 'Just what the hell... Richard looks at his feet and sees how they were grabbed powerfully by vines sprung out of the ground... Marcus: RICHARD! THAT'S HIS POWER!!! THE TSURU TSURU NO MI! (Vine-Vine Fruit) HE CAN BASICALLY TURN PARTS OF HIS BODY INTO VINES WHENEVER HE WANTS TO!!!! After Marcus finishes saying that, a vine grabs onto Richard's neck and the vines from the ground release his foot. Sim: Did you hear that?! You better did since you're on one trip to hell now! First I'll beat you~ Then I'll take that girl~ awww~ Thanks so much for bringing her back to me!~ Richard: I'm... not gonna let you.... The vine chokes Richard and then Sim pulls it upwards and launches Richard flying up around 50 m way above the defeated pet. Richard: What the hell... am I imagining things... did I not even scratch him... damn... this sky... it's too beautiful.... my ship is gone... that bastard.... THAT BASTARD!!!! The vine around Richard's neck start pulling him back whilst strangling him in the mean time. The vine pulls him down with great speed rocketing him into the ground and almost breaking his back. Blood gushes from his mouth as Richard feels the full impact. Sim: You like it now? "Richard"?~ Sim slides away his vines from Richard as he looks at the fallen man. Sim: I guess you're done with having fun today! Richard tries to grab Sim's foot, but as soon as his hand tries that vines pop out of the ground with full force sending him in the air. Sim: You're a masochist huh? Really want to feel a lot of pain Shihehehe~ Sim grabs Richard with his hand turned into a vine and then swings Richard into the whole jungle crashing him with full force and smashing him through over 20 trees. Richard still hangs out on himself and he grabs the vine, he then tries to pull Sim closer. Richard: Your laugh... IS THE MOST ANNOYING THING EVER!! Sim is pulled close to Richard and Richard swings his fist at the vine bastard, but the bastard dodges with ease the fist and he looks into Richard eyes from close. Sim: Yeah, I was ceratinly right!! You really want pain!!! WELL HERE IT COMES!!! JUST DON'T FAINT FROM THE PLEASURE!!! SHIHEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!~ Sim grabs Richard with his other hand as well and he then proceeds to slam Richard into the ground with even more power than before. He then does it again and continues to do it with a demented face stronger and stronger with each swing. Richard is slammed like a chunk of meat back and forth, continously trying to escape the grip or to grab onto something, but failing because of the outstanding speed and force of the attacks Richard: I don't like *cough* this *choke* JUNGLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Richard is slammed once again, but this time he smashes his fist into the ground and with such force that the crater almost reaches Sim. '' From close-by the voices of the others are heard. '''Kassi': Why are you standing there Mark?!!? Go and help nii-san!!!!!! Marcus: Argh fine! But that guy is damn strong! He's toying with Richard!! What can I do!? That guy beat me once with such ease!! Richard: IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU WERE BEATEN ONCE!! FIGHT AGAIN!!! GET UP NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES IT TAKES!!!! Sim: For an M like you it's easy to say that!!! Richard: SHUT UP! Marcus then reaches out to Richard grabbing his hand and snapping the vines ''under him with his feet. He then releases Richard from the vines and throws him at Sim with full power. Richard throws his fist at Sim and this time he scratches his cheek a little. Richard: Progress... Sim: Even if you are two, it's not gonna make much of a difference, you're both weak. Sim quickly takes his vines back and tries slamming them into Richard like a giant whip, but they are blocked by Marcus who jumps in to attack Sim with his a powerful straight kick. In the end Sim dodges the kick, but is then approached by Richard with another fist. Sim dodges once again. Richard doesn't stop his attack and continues with a combo of punches, palm strikes and kicks all fitted with powerful shockwaves, but they all miss Sim, even the shockwaves. Sim: Even a potato grows faster than you move.... Richard: So what? If I hit you, you're gonna end up dropping DOWN!! Richard continues his raging attack without leaving much place to move for Sim. Then from behind Marcus tries striking Sim. In the moment Marcus arrives with his fist at Sim's back, Sim grabs his hand and Richard's as well and throws them both in the opposite direction they were attacking from. They both slam into trees and Sim then starts spinning. He morphs his fingers into vines and then he whips Marcus and Richard at the same time from opposite directions. All 5 fingers turn into deadly whips which hit the two consecutively, one at a time with the final one crashing them through the trees. Sim: IT IS FUTILE!!!! Richard: No... Richard throws up from him and gets up once again covered in blood from head to toe. He looks at Sim and at Marcus who gets up as well from the other side of the jungle clearing. He also looks at the giant beast. Richard: Not until the moment I die.... Sim: You're ready to die? SHIHEHEHEHE! Why are you even fighting?! For that girl? That's all?! Is she really worth that much?! Seriously, I haven't seen someone as stupid as you before. Fighting a futile battle till death for a little girl? Is she yours? Or anything? Richard: I met her not so long ago... Sim: And you're ready to die for a complete stranger? Richard: No... I am her nii-san... she's no complete stranger... but what I'm fighting for... is myself....it's because I feel horrible to see her like that... SO I JUST CAN'T CONTAIN IT! THIS NEED TO HIT AND BREAK THAT FACE OF YOURS!!!! Sim: Yourself?... Sim tries to hold the laughter inside, but he fails miserably and he laughs like a demented man. Sim: And just who are you? Richard: I... I am Zuberetsu Richard... the one who will take you down.... Sim: Shihehehe!~ I think all that lack of blood is getting to your head! Are you so stupid to not see the situation you're in?! Are you really blind?! Richard: I DON'T CARE!!! Marcus grabs the distracted Sim from the back and Richard runs immediately to him and launches a grand fist at him. Richard: GYOJIN KARATE: ASA KAME KEN!!!!!!! Richard throws a piercing punch at Sim. But Sim instantly puts his guard up, forming vines around his hands and hardening them a lot, making them harder than any tree and fully blocking Richard attack. Then he breaks free from Marcus' grip and he just hits them both with the incredibly strong newly acquired fists. Then Sim grabs Marcus and throws him into Richard. Sim: I HAD IT WITH YOU TWO! Sim pulls out of the ground lots of vines and then strengthens them around Richard and Marcus and holds them tightly in place. He then grabs the giant beast with vines from his hand and lifts it up in the air ready to throw it into the almost fainted fighters. Sim: SAY GOOD BYE TO THIS WORLD!!! Suddenly a shout is heard, louder than Sim's Jacky: KAU!!!! (NO!!!!!) Jacky grows into his huge form and stops the giant tiger from falling onto the two whilst also free the two his foot. Jacky pushes the tiger away in the other direction. Sim: So the little creature wants to fight? THEN SO BE IT!!! Jacky: KAU KAU KAU KAU!!! (NOW GET AWAY FROM HERE!!!) KAU KAU KAU KAU KAU (TAKE THEM AND GO NOW!!!) Kassi: BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?!?! Jacky: KAU KAU KAU!! (I KNOW WHAT TO DO!!) Richard almost faints and Marcus barely gets up and is lifted with the help of the little girl Jacky: KAU KAU KAU KAU KAU KAU!!! (HURRY UP I CAN'T HOLD THIS MUCH LONGER!!!) A giant whip then hits Jacky on the side making him kneel. Richard: bastard... Jacky... defeat............ Marcus: Hang in there Richard!! Richard closes his eyes whilst he is being lifted by Marcus and Kassi. ''Richard: Dammit... Jacky...'' Richard faints.